The Premium Club
by Thereonly1Phoenix
Summary: I work in a strip club, nothing unusual about that until one night he came in with his friends from AVALANCHE for a stag night. I could feel his red eyes upon my naked body as i dance and though he was a man of little words, i knew what he wanted. Vin x O
1. The VIP's

I don't owe anything to do with Square Enix or any of the characters. –

* * *

The Premium Club

I haven't been at The Premium Club very long but by this industry's standard, I'm already a veteran.

There's always a high turnover of woman who come here to work in this lap dance club, some leave after one night, some leave to another club where the takings are good or some just leave to move on in life.

I stayed.

Why?

This job gives me the money and the ultimate feeling of control I can't get in a normal job.

The Premium Club is an upmarket gentleman's club where seediness of the neighbouring brothels are left at the door along with your coat and where you can find many services that caters your every desire and whim.

I mainly dance though I do more for my favourite clients if they ask and I desire it.

Sometimes I sleep with them in the rooms the club provides, sometimes they have a fetish itch that only I can scratch or sometimes they'll pay me to take me out as their escort for the night.

My job is interesting and I'm happy.

Saturday nights are of course, the busiest and already the papers Gils shoved down my thong are plentiful and the punters are baying for more.

Because I made sure my performing routines were of a more classy kind and I carefully picked my clients, unlike other women who cared less about their professional identity, I had a lot of men interested in me.

I walked the club floor first, smiling and talking to the punters, ignoring the lewd comments and the occasional pinch on the bottom as men bought me a drink or I managed to get them a dance with other women working that night.

My looks mean I always get attention; I have green eyes that many clients loved and the palest skin with blue-black hair and a womanly body I worked hard to maintain.

Rio the barman with short spiky brown hair and blue eyes grinned wolfishly as he made me my favourite drink and placed it before me.

"Busy night."

I nod and thanked him as I sipped my drink.

"Plenty of clients ready for your picking." Rio jerked his head to the crowded club floor where gaggles of men sat around smoking and chatting in between podiums where woman gyrated.

"How's the tip jar looking for you tonight?" I eyed the glass container behind the bar that looked pitifully empty and without waiting for his reply, I pulled a small roll of Gils from between my breasts and push it into his hand, "For Lana's education."

He went to object but I sent him a look which told him better for I always hand him some money for him to put away for his daughter he so loved.

Rio's attention was diverted when several men clustered round the bar for drinks; I looked around and watched a small group of men enter the club.

I vaguely recognised them from somewhere as my boss stepped up to them and shook a spiky blonde haired man by the hand and indicated to a seating area close to the stage reserved for VIP's.

I watched the four men walk over and sit down, all completely different from each other.

The spiky blonde haired man was laughing with one man who had a cigarette clamped between his teeth and a pair of goggles on the top of his head, and a hugely muscled black man with tattoos over his dark skin and a metal hand. I nearly missed the forth man for he sat contently in the shadows.

He wore a red cape that covered much of his lower face and had long black hair that was uselessly restrained by a red bandana.

My boss came over to the bar and ordered Rio that the VIP's were to have free drinks on the house and to send over their first order with one the girls.

Rio plonked a champagne bottle in an ice bucket and slid it across the counter to a woman who put it on a tray and walked over, deliberately rolling her hips in well measured steps, aware her 'innocent' strut was getting the attention of passer-bys.

"Who are they?" Rio asked the boss, I leant forward in my seat to listen, drink forgotten about as my boss grinned.

"Them there are the AVALANCHE boys, they're the ones that saved the world a couple of times."

Rio's eyes and mouth were agog as he tried to see the VIP's over the crowd.

I remember them now, I knew I seen them in the papers and on television here in Edge. I too was curious to see these well deserving heroes but a familiar face stopped me as he grinned.

"Saren! A pleasure to see you tonight."

"Rufus, a pleasure as always." I stood up and smiled at the man I knew to be the Shinra's old boss and more recently hailed WRO Commissioner. He was my more favourable client, I've danced for him in the past and been his escort on dates when he's been too busy to find someone to go with.

He kissed my cheek and waved his hand to three other faces I recognised despite being dressed down from their normal uniforms.

"You've met Reno, Rude and Reeve before haven't you?"

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet you gentlemen again. What brings you here?" I casually inquire, putting on my best hostess role as Reno grinned at me and Reeve politely smiled.

"We're here on a stag night for one of our friends is getting married. I believe we were to meet them here, a Cloud Strife?" Rufus looked around to search for his friends and I knew immediately who he was referring too.

"They've just come in, I'll be happy to show you where they're sitting?" Rufus offered me his arm and I took it, leading them to the VIP area through the crowd.

I unclipped the velvet rope and ushered them through and went to leave when Rufus called out for me.

"Don't leave just yet, let me introduce you to the guys."

He remained standing as he introduced me to the four AVALANCHE members in turn. I received a wolfish grin from Cloud and a perhaps more leering one from both Cid and Barret. The shadowy man called Vincent made no move to show a sign of greeting and I put it down to the fact he wasn't comfortable being roped into this place.

"It's Cloud's stag night, he's getting married…finally!" Jeered Rufus which was met with much gusto and cheering as the men chinked their drinks together and gulped them down, intent on starting a good night out.

I laughed and took the seat Rufus pulled up for me. I looked around and saw my boss ushering a few more woman over to us. They giggled and smiled, settling in random men's laps and draping their arms across their shoulders.

I moved my chair back to allow a little room and found myself sitting in front of the man Vincent who stared pass me and at something of interest despite the stage being in a different direction. He sat alone on the outskirts of the rowdy group and I smiled at him when I caught his eyes.

They were red, glistening like wine in the dull spot lights. He didn't smile back, instead he watched me over the cowl of his cape until I looked away. Ignoring his intense stare, I looked to see the group were low on alcohol and decided another trip to the bar was essential.

"Rio? Can you put a shot of whiskey with this? I got a man who needs a little loosening up." I called to the barman who nodded and placed the said order on the tray along with a bottle of Tequila and all the necessary accompaniments with it.

"After you take the order over, you'll dance." My boss ordered and I nodded, balancing the tray on my hand then worked my way back to the VIP section. I placed the tray on the table where the men started on it almost immediately, deciding to lick lines of salt of various womanly parts as part of the game. I picked up the tumbler of whiskey and turned to face Vincent.

"This is for you, I though you may prefer this."

He stared at me for a long while and slowly reached out and took it, nodding his thanks.

"I'm…more of a wine drinker…myself." His deep voice carried through the din of the club and I nodded, "I'll remember that next time."

He remained silent and I took the bare tray and headed back to the bar to deposit it and head backstage to ready myself by changing into a dark green bikini set.

I watched from the wing as the woman before me finished stripping to applauses and whistled and she exited the stage. The music changed, signalling the start of my dance and I walked on stage, the lights blinding me so I couldn't see far into the audience as my hand touched the cold pole I started dancing around.

I easy ascended the pole, my thigh muscles clamping tightly around it as I slowly spun around it. I descended slowly, throwing my head back and pushing my chest outwards as I reached behind me and loosened the back of my bikini top.

I walked across the stage, pausing to smile and wink at the men before me as they cheered before coming to a stop at the base of another pole, directly in front of the VIP area.

I could see they were all watching me, leering and grinning as Rufus whistled and ribbed Reno who shouted a lewd comment I didn't quite catch.

One jerk of a bikini string was all it took to silence him as they watched in transfixed fascination as my breasts became bared for all to see.

I caressed myself, feeling the tight nubs of my erect nipples rub against my cool palms as I slowly climbed up the pole and locked my feet around it to lean back and look out at the audience upside down.

My hands firstly played with my hair then ran down my neck to my breasts once more as the group of men before me watched.

My eyes settled on the shadowy man, Vincent and his eyes penetrated my gaze.

I couldn't see what emotions were playing through his mind via his eyes at all, his eyes flickered upwards as he watched my hands gently squeeze my breasts and I could suddenly see a flash of sheer, dark lust.

It made me tingle.

What I saw in those dark red eyes was completely different from the rampant horniness I could see in his friends' eyes.

I pulled myself back upwards and my feet touched the stage floor as the last chords of the song died away to much cheering and applauding.

I exited the stage, my heart feeling as if it was about to exploded. The few years I worked in this club drew no sensations like this from me at all until I saw that man.

I didn't go back out that night; my boss told me I had a client who wanted me to dance for him.

I ended up sleeping with him, letting the man fill and stretch me as he thrust into me, with closed eyes as I imagined the red eyed stranger in his place with his midnight black hair and pale skin.


	2. Back for more

Nope still don't own Square Enix…

* * *

It was five days later on a rather slow Thursday night. I've already danced and was mingling with the punters from table to table, accepting tips here and a smile there.

I went to turn to the bar when someone caught my attention.

He sat alone, watching me and as my eyes drew him in, I realised it was the red eyed stranger called Vincent.

I smiled at him and was about to step in his direction when Rio called out I had a client. I sighed, I turned on my heels and headed instead to the door where the more intimate encounters were held and as I was passing by the bar, I leant over to Rio.

"See that man sitting there on his own with long black hair? Send him a bottle of our best red…put it on my tab."

Rio nodded as he smiled at me, knowingly. He knew I liked this stranger.

* * *

I exited the club floor to my find my client waiting for me in a private booth.

I smiled at my client who handed me a small wad of twenty Gil notes

It's been over an hour and I slipped back out onto the floor, intent on finding the beautiful stranger.

He was still sitting there, a glass of the wine I sent to him before him as he lazily watched two girls on stage strip each other naked.

I walked up to him and his eyes flicked across to watch me.

I take a seat in front of him and smiled.

"Hi."

He reached out and poured some wine into an empty glass and pushed it across the table with his leather gloved hand.

"Thanks…for the wine." He said, his voice slightly muffled from behind his cowl as I nodded and reached for the glass he pushed my way.

"I thought you may like it, since it's of a good year."

He watched my lips sip the red liquid and how my muscles in my neck flexed when I swallowed it.

He said nothing but continued watching me, I in turn watched him. My eyes looking at his golden pointed boots and the tautness of his leather trousers to the deep red cloak and the buckles that held it together.

He brought his left hand out to rest on his thigh and I caught him watching my face for any expression as I eyed the golden claw.

Instead I looked at his face and what I could see of it.

"I bet you have a handsome face under that cloak." I grinned.

"Think…what you wish." Was his response.

"What else are you hiding under that cloak apart from your left hand?" I rested my elbows on my knees as I leant forward to regard him.

"That's for me to know…"

I pouted, "Well I want to find out, if you'll let me? I'm curious as to what kind of person you are."

"Maybe I don't want you to find out?" his eyes locked with my own.

"That's not going to stop me being interested is it?" I smiled, he quirked his head to one side as if to regard me with curiosity.

"You're interested…in me?" he asked, his deep voice making my nerves quake deliciously.

"And what lies beneath this cape." I replied, my hands stretching out with a will of their own and I could tell he tensed up when my fingers touched the first buckle.

I pulled them away, "Sorry…"

"No, please continue…I want you to continue." He softly interrupted.

I regarded him for a moment and reached back for the first buckle and gently pulled it apart and then the next one, aware of his closeness to my face and the intensity of his gaze upon mine. I gently pulled the red cloak apart and took in the rest of his face.

"You're truly are breath-taking…" I whispered, watching his lips quirk into a small smile that only I could see since I was leaning almost against him. I could feel the warmth of his face radiating against mine as his eyes wandered across my face, taking in this whole situation.

"If I see you next time, I want to see your whole face." I breathed.

He went to reply but something in his pocket vibrated between us and I drew back as his hand reached down and pulled out his phone.

He flipped it open and placed it next to his ear, not saying a word as he listened to whoever was speaking. He flipped it closed and fastened the two cloak buckles I undid and rose to his feet.

"I'm needed elsewhere."

I looked up at him, still seated as I smiled, "It's a pleasure to see you again Mr Vincent."

"It's Valentine…Vincent Valentine. Who am I to ask for if I wish to see you again?"

"Saren."

He looked at me with one raised eyebrow, "I take it Saren's not your real name is it?"

I grinned, "Perhaps if we get to know each other a lot better I'll tell you my name one day."

"Perhaps." He turned away and walked off, exited the club and leaving me with his faint scent drifting in the air until that too was gone.

* * *

Warning – next chappie will be a bit graphic…teehee! 


	3. Scared?

Just to be sure I made my point! – I don't owe anything to do with Square Enix, I'm using it's characters for my own ideas.

Please R and R!

* * *

_The Premium Club was one of those places where the rich and famous would turn up, where famous Chocobo jockeys rubbed shoulders with wealthy merchants and familiar television faces._

_I entertained them all._

_Doesn't mean my jobs all the more glamorous which is the illusion that disappoints many women who start work in the club._

_I found that the more well known a client is, the worst they are to work with._

_The only thing that makes it worthwhile is the money but even then, famous people are notoriously poor tippers._

_It's a lonely job being a dancer, other women neglect you as the rivalry within the club infrastructure means the prettier girls gets the money._

_Other men have pretty poor awareness that at the end of the day, you're just a woman working for the money and forget your basic human rights._

_And the hours mean you have no social life._

_But I have no reason to leave just yet, I have no calling to lure me out of my twilight hours and no one there to catch me and be my safety net._

_Which is why I welcomed any friendly interaction with my clients, it made me feel normal._

_But with Vincent, I felt like a flirt, a tease and someone who had no logical head sense no more. I felt giggly and like a schoolgirl with a ludicrous crush, every time I thought of him I swooned and my face flushed and my nerves rattled._

_I don't know the man but I knew enough of him to guess what he was like._

_The strong silent type._

_And I was on dangerous territory as no girl was to get a crush on her clients, it made bad business sense._

* * *

I skirted past a man who was being lead somewhere by a skimpily clad woman as I head to the bar, it was a bad night and I needed something to drink. 

Rio didn't need to be told for as soon as he saw me; he automatically got me a drink and placed it on the counter as I seated myself.

"What's the matter?" he put on his best motherly voice.

"I spent an hour with my best client and he tipped me a lousy twenty Gil and made a booking with another girl. It kinda knocks a girl's confidence." I placed the ice cold glass against my forehead and sigh, letting the tension in my head slip away under the chill.

"I need cheering up…"

"Maybe there's a certain man who can do just that…" I look up at Rio with my 'And who might that be?' face to see him grin and jerk his head indicating I should look behind me.

I did, to see Vincent standing behind me with his red cape over one arm.

He remembered what I had said last time and I could now see his face entirely.

He didn't s mile but then again, he didn't have to for I could kind of guess he was pleased to see me.

"Vincent!" I heard myself shrilly exclaimed, the nerves kicking in as I mentally cringed at how I greeted the man like a banshee.

He sat himself next to me at the bar and asked for a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"You look great, perhaps it's because you've taken off that cape." I smiled as my inner mini-me kicking myself so hard for such a dumb observation.

Vincent said nothing except take out a twenty Gil note and handed it to Rio. I watched his gloved hand pour the wine into two glasses and push one to me.

I thanked him and sipped it, whilst watching him swirl his wine around in the glass, lost in the crimson motion that danced within its glass globe.

"What's on your mind?" I ask, he stops and looks up at me.

"…nothing's…on my mind."

"You sure about that?"

He looks back down at the glass; there was definitely something on his mind.

"I made sure that on my way here tonight, I got plenty of Gils and yet…I can't seem to bring myself to ask you…to dance…for me."

"Is it what you want me to do?" I ignored the flush of heat spreading through my cheeks.

He nods.

"I haven't been with a woman for a long time." He stated and looked at me, his red eyes in turmoil as I felt my cheeks now burning.

"Trust me." My hand slipped over the counter to cover his in some motion I wasn't aware I was doing.

He gave a nod of his head and I slipped off the stool, still holding his hand as he slowly descend from the stool and allow me to lead him.

I lead him through a doorway then down a lavishly decorated corridor where numerous gold painted doors were situated leading off to individual rooms.

I opened the door to the room I usually worked in and lead him in where he stood and slowly handed me his cape for me to hang on the back of the door.

The room was dimly lit, where a plush sofa sat at one end of the small room facing the pole and the dance space. I took Vincent's hand once more and lead him to the sofa where he seated himself, reluctantly sitting back and resting both his gloved hand and his clawed one on the arms.

He watched me, dark eyes beneath the crimson bandana and the stray locks of midnight hair.

I turn on the music where a slowly, sultry song play and I looked over at the dark man.

"What do you want me to do for you Vincent?"

He rested his head back against the soft sofa, as if resigned to his fate as he softly ordered in his deep voice, "Dance for me."

I smiled, allowing my hips to slowly move to the pulsating beat of the music. I ran my hands down the smooth satin of my short dress as if to caress myself. I watched him watching me, aware his eyes followed every curve and move my body made. I allowed the dress to slip down to pool at my feet, leaving me in my lacy underwear and high heels.

I walked over to him, nudging his legs wide apart with my knee as I stood between them, still slowly dancing as I let my knee run along the side of his thigh, rubbing against his leather trousers as his fingers gripped the sofa's arms.

His eyes burned my body as I writhe under his gaze despite his face being impassive, I could tell from those red orbs he was aroused.

That and the fact I was edging my knee along his hard erection.

He sighed, his eyes closed as his mouth parted to breath in a ragged breath.

I unclasped the back of my bra, the sound of it falling on the floor with a soft thud made him open his eyes once more to see he was drowning in his own memories and thoughts.

I saw his leather gloved hand fist as if to fight himself as I continued dancing, every now and then allowing my knee to caress his erection in a taunting way which helped no matters for him.

He thickly swallowed as he moved his head to one side, his black hair falling in careless strands over his dark eyes. The faint squeak of leather clenching made me look down at his fist and I reached out for it.

His fingers laid limp and heavy in my own grasp as he looked at me, eyes on the alert as to what I am about to do now.

"What more are you hiding from me Vincent?" I ask, looking at his glove and then in a calculated motion, I pulled it off, revealing his pale fingers that despite belonging to such a dark, brooding man almost had a delicate nature to them.

His face was impassive, nothing revealed to me at all and no emotion flickered in his eyes.

His other arm twitched, the dull metal of his claw catching the light as he brought it up between us.

We were still, the music was the only thing penetrating the silence between us as he twirled his hand and flexed his fingers, my ears not missing the chink of metal talons gliding against one another.

"Does this not scare you?"

I shake my head.

His eyebrows tighten together.

"Do I…not scare you?"

Again I shake my head. "Should I be scared?"

He slowly rose to his feet, towering over me in my heels as I look up at him.

He said nothing except wiggle his leather glove back onto the hand I took it off and reached for his back pocket where I knew he kept his wallet.

"No, I won't accept your money." My hand rested on his arm where I felt his muscles tense and I pulled away.

"Why? Do you pity me?" his voice rasps, leaning closer to me. I think he's trying to intimidate me with his red eyes and his deadly presence but all he managed to succeed is letting me inhale his scent.

He smelt of fresh rain over the vast Greenland surrounding Edge and it made my head swim and my senses weak.

"I don't pity you Vincent."

"Then what?"

His red eyes held my own and I couldn't look away.

"I'm attracted to you." I heard myself say, my legs trembled as he blinked and blinked again. He stepped back from me and headed to the door.

His claw reached up and took down his cloak hanging from a gold hanger on the back of the door.

I heard the door open and his quiet voice break that moment as he departed.

"Thanks."

For what Vincent?


End file.
